


Make A Wish (#221 Sky)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Billy watch meteors fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish (#221 Sky)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revision on something I banged out for n3rs_commentfic .

There was down time in fugitive retrieval. Moments between assignments where there was nothing to do but wait.

It was a warm night somewhere far from either ocean or mountains where there was nothing but sky. Don and Billy stretched out in the bed of Billy's truck with a few beers and watched the stars. Every so often a meteor would streak by leaving trails that went from one horizon to the other.

Don took a sip of his beer, the moon bright enough to let him read the fine print on the label. A particularly bright meteor streaked overhead.

"Hey Coop, did you make a wish?" Billy didn't answer. Don looked over at his partner. Billy's eyes were fixed hard on the sky and his face was flushing under his freckles.

Don snickered. "What did you wish for?"

Billy blushed harder. "None of your damn business, Eppes," he growled.

Don reached over and poked Billy in the side like he used to poke Charlie when he wouldn't talk, except unlike Charlie Billy snatched his hand in a tight grip.

Don tried to pull away. Billy turned and looked at him. Don stopped struggling. Another meteor burned across the sky.


End file.
